WRX Warriors
WRX Warriors was created by Wigerz on the 3rd of march, 2010, based around Subaru. The team was created because Wigerz wasn't allowed in the other Subaru clubs, so he went and made his own. The team has gone through three threads, the first one was posted in the wrong section, thus making the team a failure. The Stance however agreed to join, becoming the first member of what would become the most popular Subaru team on vDream. After a little advice, and a little abuse, Wigerz made it again, this time in the right section. The team was incredibly slow at the start, with only 1-6 posts a day, but this was great news for Wigerz, as he hadn't a clue what a successful team was, members such as Stig, Gerard n and Super Sayan Mogley was members he prized the most. After a month of huge triumph and hope, the team reached 50 pages, not quite the most popular vDream Subaru team, but the posts were starting to get faster, and it took another 2 week for it to reach 100 pages, something that Wigerz would've never dreamed of. It then became a worthy team, astounded at this, Wigerz created the first car show, went on to create a tourney, and the team would be representing Subaru in Austyn Soliz's EVO Vs. STI SHOWDOWN, a tournament made between Evos and Imprezas, the impreza's team was all from the WRX Warriors, the evos won, but with a fight. Wigerz then met a member called Tsto Tsto, (Terry Stevens), who was quite down on posts, and vdi, but his love of Subarus clearly shone through, and Wigerz and Tsto Tsto would often chat forever about anything. Tsto Tsto then made a team called R34 RACING TEAM, a team about Skylines, Wigerz wanted to be the admin of the team, even though he didn't have a Skyline. Tsto let him, but on account that he became admin of WRX Warriors, which Wigerz agreed to. He also helped Seaan :) with a team called Legends of vDream, a record breaking active, but short lived team, Seaan became admin aswell, as a resuly of this. Two months later, the team was clearly the best Subaru team ever, better yet Wigerz got more active members, The Stance was made Moderator of vDream, which appealed to Wigerz as he would be there to help, and Tsto made official graphics for the team. August the 10th, 2010 saw the team reach 900 pages, but this was another pin-point day for the team, as Wigerz decided it was time for a revamp. The third WRX Warriors was made. The team now was becoming fastly popular, forget being the best Subaru team, but worthy of being a popular team as it is. Tsto was holding the car shows, and Seaan would be there when I wasn't. Seaan though quit vDream itself, leaving just Tsto and Wigerz to run the team. The Stance was asked to be admin, and accepted. The team then saw the arrival of even more members, and is currently seeing its anniversary (03/03/2011). As a whole, the team has had its ups and downs, but has come through in the end.